Johto Arc
by kantopokefanfictionist
Summary: The Johto Arc is a thriller/adventure-comedy series about a guy who finds himself in the Johto region of the Pokemon World through an elusive 'plot hole device mechanism.' He forgot how it works, and while trying to remember and figure out how the plot hole device mechanism works, he meets with trainers who have identity crisis. So decides to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

_"The Johto region represents a very strong tradition of history and culture that has continued to endure till modern times. By journeying through Johto and interacting with the people, we can learn to appreciate and respect the heritage of its history as it teaches us how to live in harmony with Pokemon and nature. "_

I do absolutely love Pokemon, from ALL generations, and this story was born out of that love.

It's mainly based on the Pokemon GSC/HGSS games universe, with a few tiny additional elements from the anime and manga.

If you like it, hate it, think it could be improved, please do leave a review. Also! If you have a good Pokemon fanfic, or know a good Pokefanfic, let me know! I will listen and reply to all feedback.

And! Despite the many plot holes and cliches that you will encounter throughout the journey I still hold on to that faint glimmer of hope that you will enjoy the story.

Thank you and happy reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I CAN BARELY MOVE**

I looked at the badly damaged pokegear strapped to my right wrist. There were dents all over the frame and the screen was cracked at the bottom right corner. The digital analog clock function still worked. It was a little after midnight. I was actually reluctant to check the time because it only reminded me of how little time I had left. You see, my right leg was broken from an earlier fall, and in addition to having lacerations all over my body, I was paralyzed waist down. The signal chip inside my pokegear was broken and without it I couldn't call for help. My senses are slowly fading away, and it didnt help that I was freezing with only sweater pants and half a t-shirt with sandals. The swinub that I caught earlier snuggled close to me, my only heat source.

Nevertheless, I can barely move.

There's no way I could get out of here alive, unless some random trainer happened to pass by. That would be unlikely because I was stuck at one of the hidden corners of this forsaken frozen cave.

And it's quiet. Apart from my fuzzy brown little pokemon and it's breathing, and my own breath, I can't actually hear a thing. My voice had become hoarse after screaming for help for the past few hours. All it did was attract some wild zubats. The Ice Path was an incredibly vast underground cave of ice and snow. The ceiling was a series of jagged tips and edges that stretched on up for about 300ft. It made me feel small, and the eerie silence just made it creepy. Clear paths made from the natural ice and rocky formations led to the higher and lower elevations of the cave. A huge boulder had blocked the entrance of the small cavern where I'm at. There was just enough space at the bottom corner for a small pokemon to squeeze through. It was one of those boulders that needed a Pokemon HM. I didnt have any pokemon that had the move STRENGTH. Heck, the only pokemon I had was a swinub. The fog of my breath got thinner and weaker. My whole body was turning numb.

I looked at my swinub, who looked at me with concern. It knows, in that strange way pokemon knows. It knows I don't have much time. I patted it affectionately, and it echoed by cuddling close to me. "Sorry buddy," I whispered, "I don't want to put you in danger. At least not until I'm gone." It probably wanted to go off and search for help. But I couldn't risk it.

 _There's some dangerous people out there looking for me. And they sure as hell are getting close. I could feel it._

If hypothermia didn't get me first.

I set my pokegear on record mode, which was a minor modification I did to it in addition to a gear card. Before my senses completely fail me, I decided that someone had to know the truth of it all. I would record all that had happened to me on this pokegear and give it to swinub and release it to the wild, hoping my friends who are probably still out there looking for me would find it. I'd be long gone by then, but at least they'd know the truth of it all. The truth about who I was, and the truth about this world.

So let's back up a bit. I'm sure you're familiar with cases of people from the real world who suddenly end up in the Pokemon World through some mysterious reasons and they go for an adventure, blah blah blah. Same thing happened to me. I suddenly found myself here in the Johto region.

Except I wasn't a 10 year old or teenager getting his first Pokemon from the resident Pokemon professor. No mysterious person connected to the fate of the universe told me that I had to save my region from some looming disaster. Because the truth was there was nothing grand or spectacular about me being here in the Pokemon world. Bad stuff just keeps happening to me over and over. It's like someone decided to put me here but haven't thought about what they were going to do with me afterwards. Heck, I came here like a hobo, with sweater pants and a plain t-shirt. But there were some good times, even though they feel so far away...

Come to think of it, if it hadn't been for that one dinner conversation I had with my best friend Freido, the subject of 'Pokemon' would never have come up. And I wouldn't be in this mess.

And I suppose that's probably where I should begin. _Probably_.


End file.
